inazumaelevenwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuu
Shuu '''(シュウ) is the captain of Ancient Dark and also a forward of Zero, who first appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Later, he appeared again in Episode 008 (Chrono Stone). Appearance He has dark navyish-violet colored hair and has some two teal clips on the top. Two strips of hair, colored red and white at the bottom, hang from the clips. His eyes are the same color as the majority of his hair. He has an average height and has a tanned skin color. Personality He was very kind, calm and stern at the beginning of the movie and was very interested in Raimon, especially Tenma. He was also very helpful, as he lets Raimon train in his forest. However, when he joined Team Zero, his personality became cold and harsh, saying that soccer wasn't something "fun" to do, and that it decided a person's life. But at the end of the movie his true personality came back and Tenma told him to play soccer with him again sometime which made him say 'yeah' with a big smile. Plot (Chrono Stone) He appeared in Episode 8. He used his keshin, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus and blocked Einamu's Shoot Command 06. He then made a mighty shoot, which was very similar to Maou no Ono, and which made considerable damage to the field. Later, he helped Raimon to learn how to use Keshin Armed. Later, when Raimon played against Team A5, he fused his aura with Tenma. After that, Tenma was able to use Keshin Armed and he scored the winning goal. After the match, Tenma asked him if he would want to join Raimon. He said that he couldn't because he wanted to protect God Eden and he said farewell to Raimon. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shuu first appeared in the movie at the top of a waterfall, with his keshin seemingly starting to come out in the form of tears and covering the moon. He was seen to watch Raimon's match against Unlimited Shining on a tree with a uniform. Later, he and his team met Raimon in the forest where he lived and had a match with them, telling them that they had to beat his team in order to train inside the forest. During the match Tenma saved a lamb, who almost had gotten hit with the soccer ball, and Shuu found this very interesting. While smiling he told Raimon that he and his team gave up, and that they were allowed to use the forest to train. After th .]]e match, he helped Tenma train and become stronger. It reveals that in his age soccer decided a person's path and it decided whether if it was going to save someone or not. Shuu wanted to stop his sister from being used as a sacrifice, but he was unable to stop this. He told Tenma his story without mentioning his name. It is revealed that Shuu tried to convince the other team to lose intentionally, and gave them a token of his gratitude, which means that he bought the match with money. But later on, the villagers found out about the trick and the match was not played, but Shuu's sister was still sacrified. When Tenma told Shuu that the people at that time probably thought that soccer was fun too, Shuu got angry and said that "soccer decided a person's path, and that if one wasn't good at it there was no meaning." After saying this he disapeard leaving Tenma to train on his own the next day. Later on Shuu appeared as a forward of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. He broke Shindou's Kami no Takuto and then passed the ball to Hakuryuu. He later used Black Ash and scored the third goal. He als o used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu and Maou no Ono and scored th e fourth goal to Zero. He later on realized that Tenma's words were right and that soccer was a fun thing to do. When Hakuryuu realized the same thing, Team Zero had a real match with Raimon, this time being their own selves having fun and not players who ambitioned power. When Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma used Evolution, Hebino wasn't able to stop it, so he and Hakuryuu saved the goal. After the end of the match, he is seen with Tenma, lying down on a side and Tenma on the other side. Tenma and Shuu promised each other to play soccer again another time as Shuu gave Tenma his bracelet. At the end of the movie Shuu is seen giving good bye to the Raimon members and vanished shortly after this. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Vanishing Cut' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Maou no Ono' *'OF Britannia Cross' Keshin *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Holy Knight Arthur' (with Hakuryuu's keshin) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma''' Trivia *He had a sister who was used as a sacrifice for a ritual on God Eden. *So far, he is the only character from the GO movie who appeared in the anime. *He knew about the Keshin Armed and Mixi Max Gun somehow. Category:Character Category:GO Character Category:Ancient Dark Category:Boys Category:Zero Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Wood Character Category:Wood Element Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin Armed